The present invention relates to a retractable treatment instrument to be inserted into an instrument-inserting channel of an endoscope.
There are a large number of types of treatment instruments for endoscopes. For example, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication Number HEI 8-299355 discloses one of such treatment instruments for endoscopes. The treatment instrument disclosed in the publication includes a front-end treatment member connected to a leading end of an operation wire inserted into a flexible sheath to be movable along an axial direction of the flexible sheath. The treatment instrument is used, for example, as a high-frequency incision instrument.